Vampires in Hogwarts
by tvturtle12
Summary: The Scoobies go to Hogwarts but with Liz a girl that spike turned last year. Read to follow the Journey she makes in her first year at Hogwarts. Year 3


In front of me was Buffy's house. I walked right in, up the stairs and into her room. They were all packing. "Hey Lizzy!" Spike yelled running toward me.

"Hey Liz," everyone but Angel said. Spike and Angel were vamps. They both have souls. There is one big difference between him. Spike has been trying to talk me into being his mate. Not Happening. Angel... Not much to say about him he just hates me.

"Hey everyone" I said back "What's going on?"

"We are going to Scotland," Buffy answered.

"So pack," Angel growled.

"Where in Scotland are we going?" I asked ignoring the PMSing Vamp and Spike who has hugging me.

"To a school Lizzy," Spike moaned never letting go.

"School?" I said not only annoyed at the thought of school but with Spike and his death grip.

"Just to visit Liz," Willow lied which I found out as soon as Cornelia opened her mouth.

"You and Will are attending." Cornelia confessed as I glared at her.

"NO! I will not do it!" I screamed which caused Spike to let go of me knowing I was mad. Angel got mad and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Yes, you will or else." Angel threatened.

"Or else what?" I said back not caring if I live or not.

"Or else you will share a room with Spike and fight evil!" Angel said smiling.

"Fine" I whispered defeated. After everyone was packed we went on a plane to England. From there, we went aboard a train. As soon as it left, I fell asleep.

I was rudely wakened up by Angel. We found a carriage that said "Scoobies" on it. From there, we went up to the huge castle with all of the windows lit. When we walked in, Will and I were separated from the rest of the group.

An old lady with her hair tied back in a tight bun and a hat on her head started to talk, "Welcome first years" began the woman but I tuned her out. We followed her into the dinning room. One by one the others were called. When Will and I were the last ones, an old dude stood up.

"This year we have two new students joining us. One a witch the other one who is a… They will be joining us for the year. They are from America. There friends are here too." He skipped saying what I was when I and the others glared at him. The old lady stood up again. Will was sorted first. She got Huffelpuff. I then went up with out her even calling my name. _Will I have ever sorted a vampire witch before not to mention one with a soul. I think you belong in Gryffindor. What do you think?_

"I don't care" I said out loud.

"**Gryffindor"** the hat yelled. I walked down to the table. Spike started to stand up to follow, but I glared still mad at them for forcing me back into school. The old man started to talk, but I blocked him out. When the food appeared, Spike lunged at a girl by me who he says was too close. He was just hungry. I jumped in front and let him have some of my blood that brought. I had some too. Angel just sat there not taking the bag I put in front of him. "Eat or you will attack, and Buffy will get mad." I said to him putting the blood in a cup and drinking some. Everyone look at us. Of course Spike had to tell them.

"Everyone may I have your attention. Lizzy, Angel, and I are Vampires. The reason I lunged at the girl was because she was too close to my future mate…"

"You were just hungry Spike and you know it. I am not your future mate. Everyone I was a witch before I was turned by Spike here. I know I look like a sixteen year old, but I am only thirteen. I can not eat any thing but blood. Angel, Spike, and I have souls so not to worry." I said but then I smelled something. It could not be but he did live in England. "Harry?' I yelled looking for him in the crowd.

"Is?" He asked coming out of the crowd. I did not wait but went running toward him. When I reached him his arms wrapped themselves around me. I could not help it I cried witch I had not done since I was turned a year ago.

"Is, I can't believe it." he whispered as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"I thought that I would never see you again. You left just in time." I sob in to his chest before I was ripped out of his arms by a Very ANGERY PMSING VAMPIRE by the name of Spike. "Spike," I said worried. He was glaring at Harry, and Harry was glaring back. Spike's demon was coming out. Spike put me behind him.

"Don't move" he said before kissing me hard. I struggled but that only made him hold on tighter. After he had finished he said "I have been waiting for over a year to do that." Then at Harry he growled, "Stay away from _**LIZZY**_," He put stress on my name.

"Why? She didn't look like she enjoyed that kiss you _**FORCED **_her in to. Plus I never had to force her into anything." Harry whispered, but all heard. He was an idiot for challenging Spike.

"Harry," I started "He is still hungry don't make him mad, please. He will drink you dry." I started to cry even harder. Harry ran toward me pulling out his wand. Spike let his demon have control. "Angel, please. Stop them." I screamed looking at him.

"Why? The boy should not have challenged Spike." Angel said thoughtfully.

"Because he is yours to control, you are his sire!" I screamed at him. I had enough of him letting Spike get away with everything.

"He is yours. Do you listen to him?" Angel said smirking. Spike was going for the kill. I said the only thing I could at that point.

"Fine, call Spike off, and I will be his mate." I screamed crying even more knowing that if I didn't Spike would not turn Harry but kill him.

"Spike come, here now!" Angel commanded him. Spike looked at Angel but came anyway. "Spike did you hear what Liz said?" Angel asked him. Spike just looked at him. "Liz tell him." Angel used the same voiced as he did with Spike.

"I said that I would be your mate if it would save Harry." I said starting to cry again. Harry came forward to hug me, but I moved away. He does not understand that I can not have any more contact with him. Spike just looked surprised.

"I think it is time for everyone to go to bed. Will our new friends please stay behind?" It was the old man. After everyone had left he started to talk. "We have arranged a dorm just for you. It is right outside and to the left and the third door." With that, he swept out of the room. Spike led me to we would be staying. I slept on the couch that night.

When I woke up I went to take a shower but Spike was already in there when I opened the door. I was about to go when I heard "Come here." Spike pulled me to him and bit down on my neck. I did the same we were now mates. I left the room and used the other bathroom. When I was done I left the rooms and went to breakfast. When I walked in everyone was staring at me. I sat down at the table assigned to the Scoobies. I piled my plate with sausage and ate now everyone was staring in surprise. I just kept on eating and when I was done I bit in to Buffy's wrist that she offered. It felt like I was chocking to a second death. Angel came in and saw what I was doing and walked up to the table calmly and got me to stop drinking. He got me up and out of the Great Hall. Then he took me on a walk around the grounds and let me cry.

I went back inside after Angel said "I am truly sorry I forced you into this. Buffy talked to me last night and it is my fault that you can't be with the person you love." I just kept walking. I got my bag from Will and went to class.

Chapter 2

I looked at my timetable.

_Timetable_

_9-10 potions_

_10-11 Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_11-12 Lunch_

_12-2 Herbolgy_

_2-7 Free Time any class you want_

_7-8 Dinner_

_9-10 Astronamy _

I headed down to the dungeons for class. I found out that it was with the Slytherins. Harry and some guy from was fighting. "You can't even keep a girlfriend, poor potty" the blond boy said. "Shut-up Malfoy at I can get one that does not look like a dog." "Enough" The teacher said as he opened the door to let us in, "Get inside and line up in the back of the room." We all went inside and lined up I was as far away from Harry I could be. For some reason the teacher looked like my uncle Severous Snape. "I will introduce myself for the new student. I am Professor Snape." OH MY GOODNESS it was my uncle. I have not seen him in a few years. He was putting us in partners. "Harry Potter and Liz. Why is there no last name on here?" He asked me. I stated to smile "There is no last name because you know it Uncle." Everyone just stared at me. "My niece died a year ago during the summer." "June 15th was when spike bit me and made me a vampire. If you need more proof I have a picture from when I was five." He just stared and then continued to call out partners. I sat down at a table in the back. Harry was forced to sit next to me.

"Make the potion on the board. You have an hour." I got up to get the ingredients. When I had them I went back to the table to see Harry glaring at my Uncle. I put down the ingredients and started to cut them up. "Get to work Harry and don't touch me." I told him within half-an-hour our potion was done. I knew some shortcuts for it. Uncle came up and looked at it. "Impossible" he said I just smiled and said "Will taught me some tricks to speed up the process." He took a sample and at the end of the class he dismissed everyone but me. "I can't believe it. It is you Izbet. I am sorry about putting you with Harry I will change them of course. Here is a note to give to your next teacher. Bye" He stood up, gave me the note and hugged me. I left the room and walked up to the DADA room.

When I walked in I started to gag on the smell of a werewolf in heat. I started to breath through my mouth. I walked up to the teacher and gave him the note. I then walked to the last remaining seat in the back near the door. I listened to what he said and got out my wand. I then stood up and got in line we walked to the Teacher's Lounge. My Uncle was in there. He got up and left. We all got in line to battle the Bogget. I was second. When it was my turn it turned into Spike coming at me and biting me turning me. "RIDDULASS" I screamed it turned into my uncle in his bathing suit from my fifth birthday. The teacher put the Bogget back into the closet. "How do you know what Professor Snape looks like in a bathing suit?" he asked. " that was from my fifth birthday party. He is my uncle" I replied.


End file.
